hanyou love or luster
by bloodyblade1
Summary: varey good story


Hanyou love or luster

Note: I do not own inuyasha or any characters in this story

Kagome higarashi goes to the sacred well behind the family temple to find her cat buyo she is accidentally pulled through the well into the futal era kagome "where am I"? She gets up and brushes off her clothes she starts walking through the forest and comes upon a tree this trees name is gozuberou pined to the tree with an arrow that makes her feel stronger. Is a human! Kagome "I wonder what happened to him" she walks up to the human and touches the arrow… it disintegrated the human attached to the tree by the arrow wakes up? "Kikyo why?" kagome "what happened to you?" ? "Kikyo you know what happened.

Kagome "so what is your name?" ? "Do you not remember me?" kagome "remember you iv never even met you" ? " My name is inuyasha tama and you pined me to this tree about 50 years ago kikyo" kagome " who is this kikyo your talking about because im not kikyo" inuyasha " kikyo don't lie to me I can see you your just in different clothing" kagome " my name is kagome higarashi so stop calling me kikyo! Inuyasha " kagome higarashi? So you're not kikyo?" Kagome " no im not so quit calling me kikyo ok?" inuyasha " I guess I should be great full that you got me off the tree.." kagome " can you help me get back to my home?" inuyasha "do you live in the village near by?" kagome " village I live in Tokyo"

They start walking through the forest kagome " so will you help me get to my home?" inuyasha " yes I will help you return home but we need to figure out a way to get there" kagome " thank you " inuyasha " for what?" kagome " for helping me return home" inuyasha " don't think of it you got me off the tree so this is how im paying you back" kagome "paying me back?" inuyasha " yes for you getting me off the tree" kagome " so you don't WANT to help me go home?" inuyasha " I have to look for kikyo not bring little humans back to there houses" kagome " do you feel that?" inuyasha " feel what ?" kagome " it feels like a huge amount of energy" inuyasha " I don't smell anything."

Inuyasha " I sense it now how could you sense it when I couldn't?" kagome " I don't know I just felt it…." Inuyasha " it smells like the shekon hotama kagome " what's that" inuyasha " sacred jewel" kagome " sacred jewel?" inuyasha " it's a sacred jewel that gives you un believable power and energy" kagome "look another human" inuyasha " what do you want human?" human " hello my name is naraku and my demon that is a beautiful woman you have with you" kagome " inuyasha what does he mean by demon?" inuyasha " im a hanyou youkai demon" kagome " hanyou youkai?" inuyasha " it means half demon half human" kagome " I want you to know that I still have trust in you even though you're a demon" inuyasha " thank you" naraku "so inuyasha I sense you haven't claimed this one yet" inuyasha " and I don't plane on it " kagome " what does he mean by claimed?" naraku " meaning he hasn't made you his mate yet so inuyasha shall I take her off you're hands ?

Inuyasha " naraku get lost or Il kill you ill rip you're limbs off 1 by 1" naraku " you haven't answered my question" inuyasha " you're not taking her so get lost" naraku " miss kagome ill be back to rid you of this demon" inuyasha "kagome" kagome " yea?" inuyasha " you would never leave me for that demon naraku would you ?" kagome " no I wouldn't" inuyasha " good" inuyasha and kagome finally make it to the village and there there is a monk telling an old man his house has a dark cloud over his home. monk "yes I believe your home will be destroyed tonight if I don't stay all night and make sure the excersism is complete" old man " yes yes monk stay as long as you like I will have supper ready at 6:00 pm" monk " I will be there at 5:30" old man walks into the house. Inuyasha walks up to the monk inuyasha "monk I sense no evil over this mans home" monk " my name is miroku and every one has to make a living" kagome " but lying to an old man about something that serious?" miroku "hello what is youre name fair lady?" kagomeblushing "hello my name is kagome" miroku I have a question for you please answer honestly ok?" kagome "sure of course I will" miroku "lady kagome will you bear my children? -smack- kagome " you inconsiderate pervert!" miroku " well a guy can always try right inuyasha? Right? Inuyasha? Inuyasha "miroku how dare you? How dare you offend her in such a way!" miroku " inuyasha is she youre woman? Inuyasha " she's not my woman!"

Miroku "then why are you so protective?" inuyasha " im not!…." kagome " so you don't like me inuyasha? You don't protect me ?" inuyasha " kagome I didn't mean it the way it sounded" kagome " then how did you mean it?" inuyasha "I need you to sense out the sacred jewel" kagome " so that's all im good for is to sense jewel shards for you?" miroku " you two are after the jewel shards?" inuyasha " what is it to you ?" miroku " I know of a demon that collects them.." inuyasha " oh yea? Wear does he dwell?" miroku " in the dead forest south of this village" inuyasha " kagome get ready were headed to the dead forest kagome ' ill get some supplies from the store" miroku " inuyasha shall I join you? I have a score to settle with this demon" inuyasha " I gues the more the merrier.

As they were walking through the forest … inuyasha " hey miroku" miroku " yes?" inuyasha " how much farther is this demon?" miroku " not much farther but I must warn you this demon is exceptionally powerful he has quite a few pieces of the jewel" inuyasha "oh yea? Good that will make more meat for my iron reaver" they finally find what looks like a human dressed in a white baboon suit. Inuyasha "hey miroku" miroku " yes?" inuyasha " is this the demon?" miroku " yes this is him" inuyasha " he doesn't look that tough" miroku " just let me tell you it's a good thing you kept kagome at the village it is a village of demon slayers" inuyasha "good so she is protected right? Miroku " yes it would seem that."

Kagome "thank you again for helping me with my supplies miss… what was youre name again? Sango " my name is sango lady kagome" kagome "thank you sango" kagome " so sango" sango " yes lady kagome?" kagome " you know the man I traveled here with called by inuyasha? Sango " yes I know of him" kagome "what do you think of him?" sango " how do you mean?" kagome "I think he's very handsome he looks very good in his red robes" sango " I do agree with you lady kagome but the monk miroku is extremely handsome also" kagome " do you think inuyasha would ever marry me?" sango " with no doubt what could he not like about such a beautiful woman such as yourself?" kagome " you really think so?" sango " positively."

Inuyasha " I met this demon already!" miroku " really? Where ? inuyasha " he tried to take kagome from me earlier before we got to the village" miroku " then I gues you can get revenge" inuyasha "youre dam right I can" naraku " ahh yes inuyasha I knew you would come for the jewel shards" inuyasha " at least kagome isn't here to watch youre death hehe shed probably try to stop me but not this time die!" naraku " I haven't time to fight you right now good day" inuyasha " dam he got away what the hell so close.." miroku " lets go back" inuyasha " good idea" kagome " hello inuyasha" inuyasha "hello kagome and who is this woman with you ?" kagome " her name is sango and she is my new friend she lives right here in the village" inuyasha " good you made a friend so me and miroku don't have to stay with you all day right miroku" miroku "miss sango can I ask you a question?" sango " yes of course" miroku " will you bed me and bear my children –smack- ow inuyasha that hurt what did I do?" inuyasha "you know what you did you have to get out of that habit.


End file.
